


Reality

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Requested Fics [16]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Desmond wakes from a nightmare and has a panic attack before Raymond can calm him down.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr blog, slenderbrine22.tumblr.com . Requested by @one-groovy-rose .

Desmond sat on the edge of his bed, trying desperately to calm his breathing. He had woken up in a cold sweat, the blankets and sheets tangled around his body. His breathing was quick and uneven, his heart pounding so fast he was surprised he didn’t wake up sooner.

His pillow was wet where his head had been, telling him that he had been crying. He certainly felt like he did.

He couldn’t even remember the dream that had caused this; it had faded from his mind the moment he woke up. It was like trying to hold water in an outstretched hand, small glimpses and emotions stirring inside his mind.

He stuggled to stand, his body shaking so violently that he swayed a bit on his feet. The fear of what had occured in his dream was pulling him out of the real situation he was in, his mind coming up with scenario after scenario as to what may have him so spooked. He stumbled towards the door, his hand clammy as it gripped the doorknob tightly, trying to ground himself.

“Raymond?” His voice might as well have been a whisper, his throat constricted and pinching his airways. It was suffocating.

He managed to pull the door open, his eyes wide as he tried to adjust to the dim lighting.

“Raymond?” He asked again, his voice even quieter. Fear clouded his thoughts. He gripped the collar of his nightshirt so tightly he could feel the fabric ripping. He walked slowly to the butler’s door.

He knocked on the door (he wouldn’t even call it ‘knocking’ -- he kicked at the door harshly) and paused, listening.  
No answer.

“Raymond?” He couldn’t find it in him to open the door. Instead, he sank to the floor, feeling the anxiety -- the fear -- completely grip him.

\-----

Raymond woke with a start to pounding on his door. He wasted no time in turning on his bedside lamp and making his way to the doorknob.

When he pulled it open, at first he was confused.

Nobody was there. He took a step outside when his foot landed on something that wasn’t the floor. He let out an uncharacteristic gasp as he looked down.

“Desmond?!” The man on the floor didn’t respond, his eyes open wide and his breathing fast. Raymond knelt next to him, brushing hair out of the man’s face. “Desmond, can you hear me?” 

Desmond’s eyes were unfocused, cloudy, as his body shook intensely. Raymond patted the man’s cheeks, biting his lip. He’d witnessed the man have a panic attack before, but never one this severe. He didn’t even know how to analyze the problem and how to fix it. Raymond began stroking Desmond’s hair.

“Desmond. You need to calm down. Whatever you are experiencing right now, it is not reality. Focus on reality.” Desmond didn’t seem to react. In fact, he didn’t even seem to hear Raymond at all. The older man bit his lip again before saying the next word.

“Hershel, please. Calm down. You are at home with old Raymond. Do you understand that? You are completely out of harm’s way. You couldn’t be safer.” Desmond’s gaze suddenly snapped to meet Raymond’s, and the elder man couldn’t hide the relief that spread throughout his body. The man’s shaking hadn’t slowed, nor his breathing, but it seemed Desmond was able to hear him now. The red-eyed man worked his jaw, his breathing shaky.

“R-Raymond --”

“You don’t need to say anything. I understand.” Raymond resumed stroking Desmond’s hair softly. “Just focus on what is here now.” Desmond blinked owlishly.

“Can you tell me what is real?” Raymond couldn’t help but frown at the words, however he complied.

“You are currently on the Bostonius. It has landed in London for repairs and refueling.” He paused. “You went to Gressenheller to talk to your brother earlier in the day. You told me you wanted to talk to him again tomorrow. We had dinner with the Laytons; do you remember?” After a moment, Desmond nodded, his shaking beginning to subside. “We came back to the Bostonius, we are there now. You decided to turn in early. You are in front of my door, you are coming out of a panic attack. Do you understand that?” Raymond kept his voice low, and after a moment, Desmond asked:

“What happened?” Raymond shook his head.

“I’m not sure. I woke up to your knocking and found you on the floor.” Desmond stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

“I think… I think I remember.” Raymond gave a soft hum.

“That’s good.” Desmond sat up then, the violent shaking now soft trembles. He rubbed his eyes. “Don’t sit up if you are unable to.”

“I think… I’m good.” Desmond gave a small smile. “Would you help me to my room?” Raymond stood, and held a hand out to the man on the floor.

“Certainly.”


End file.
